The Death
by Lady Red Dragon
Summary: NaruHinaNaruSaku   When someone dies the truth finally comes out. Oneshot


**An/ I know I have sworn to never to write another fanfiction, but this idea was too good to pass up. I happened to be bored one night and out of curiosity I watched a preview on YouTube for Naruto Shippuuden The Movie: The Dead of Naruto. I only saw the trailer, so if Naruto really dies, I don't know. Lol. In the movie if he does die, I don't think it would be by the Akatsuki, but I'm just guessing here! I loved the idea of the story because even though I hate anime and yaddayadda I couldn't pass up the chance to relive my childhood obsession to write an interesting one shot. I also quit watching the show a while ago so I did a bit of research before writing to make sure I wasn't a complete idiot. So here is my one shot. Pairing is HinNar with a tiny bit of SakuNaru (tho i absolutely hate SakuNaru pairing.) Sakura is my least favorite character. I don't know why. Hahaha I don't even watch the show! xD Hinata is my favorite, so I'm a little biased in this. AHHHH I'm rambling again. Lol, oh well, here is my one shot! **

**P.s. I wrote this in one sitting. I had to search my iPod for the perfect song, and it is uuuhhhh. I can't remember xD. I'll get back to you on that.**

It rained that night, harder then she had ever remembered before. When she opened the door the wind blew the ice cold rain into her face, stinging her eyes. She stared out that open door waiting for a sign. But the sign that came wasn't the one that she wanted. The sign that came made her cry and wail and beat her fists on whatever she could. It made her want to die.

"Ma'am," the voice of the messenger said. "I was sent by the Hokage."

"Are you looking for my father?" Hinata asked. Why had she opened the door? Opening doors for a visitor was a job for the servants, her father would be mad if he knew.

"No ma'am," the shinobi shook his head. "I was sent to fetch you."

"Me?" Her eyes grew wide, it must be a mission. "For what reason would the Hokage need me?"

"It is a matter she would like to speak to you about in privacy."

Hinata nodded: a mission most definitely. "Tell the Hokage I will be there shortly." The shinobi nodded and left in a swirl of rain. Hinata spun around and looked to the nearest servant, who was a plumb, pleasant faced woman. "Tell my father that the Hokage sent for me and I will return shortly." The servant nodded and wobbled off.

Hinata slipped on her shoes, grabbed a coat and ran off into the storm.

00000000000

"I am sorry," Tsunade whispered. "He was…" she could not finish her sentence. She too was choked up over the loss of Konoha's most individual ninja.

Hinata was stunned into silence. She felt numb and dead. Then the tears came as she realized she was never to see him again. A scream tore from her throat and she fell to her knees. No one could console her and no one tried.

"Naruto," she whispered his name. "No, please say… No!"

She jumped from the floor, spun around and ran from the room. She couldn't face them; she couldn't face Neiji whose eyes she knew would be filled with revulsion at her pathetic state. She couldn't face Kiba or Shino, and she definitely couldn't face Sakura.

Hinata ran from them. She ran from everything. She couldn't believe he was dead. It couldn't be true. He had been so strong. He had… he had…… What had he been? What had he not been? He had been her friend, her crush, her support. He had risen up to fight Neiji after what he had done to her during the Chunin exams. He had helped her train with Kiba and Shino. He had been so nice to her. He had been her inspiration. And now he was dead.

She ran into the forest. She ran as far from Konoha she could. She ran to the river where she had trained with Naruto, Shino, and Kiba two years before. And she stood there on the edge of the water in the middle of the downpour.

Lightening illuminated the world around her, and thunder crashed a few seconds afterwards. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she watched the water rush past her. Naruto, oh Naruto, how could he leave her?

A sob rippled threw her body. Everything was cold. She was drenched. She felt like screaming, crying out. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. No, not him, he couldn't die. It simply wasn't possible.

She shook her head as she clinched her eyes shut. Her hands were fist and her body shook with rage. "Naruto!" she screamed his name just to relieve the tension. Lightening struck again as if in answer to her call.

Another sob racked her body. She shook with every shuddering breath. "No, please say it isn't true. Naruto," she was crying to the sky. She was shouting to the storm as if it was Naruto. "Naruto! Oh Naruto." Thunder crashed.

She fell to the ground and beat it with her fists. "Damn it Naruto! How could you die?" She saw his smiling face in her mind; she could almost hear him laugh. She could hear him saying, "Believe it," like he used to when they were young. "How could you let them kill you?"

She couldn't stand it. It hurt. She sobbed harder now then ever before.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. Hinata leapt to her feet as she grabbed a kunai and pressed it to the neck of the person who had frightened her. Sakura's jade eyes grew wide in surprise and she held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sakura stuttered.

Hinata removed her weapon and saw with horror a pinprick of blood dribble from the wound she had inflicted in Sakura's pale neck. "I'm sorry," Hinata fidgeted and tried to stop the bleeding by using her shirt.

Sakura laughed hollowly, and whispered, "Its fine Hinata, I was the one who scared you." The pink haired female removed the other female's hands from her. She removed her glove and chakra glowed in her open palm. She pressed her hand to the wound as she commenced to heal it.

Hinata fiddled her thumbs and looked absolutely terrified. Sakura stared at her out of the corner of her eye. This was the Hinata Sakura knew, or at least it _had_ been. The Hyuuga heir had grown without Sakura ever having known. Sakura had never really paid much attention to Hinata, and Sakura was being to regret that.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata mumbled.

"It's nothing," awkwardness grew between the two.

"What happened?"

The light of Sakura's chakra died as she gazed in surprised at the still puffy eyed, drenched, and mud covered Hinata. "Huh?"

"How did he…you know," suddenly Hinata didn't want to say it. It would make it too official, too _real_.

"Die?" Hinata nodded. "He left on a mission." Hinata nodded again, Naruto had said goodbye to her before he had left. The memory made the forgotten tears well up again. "And he was killed in action."

"You're a medical nin right?"

Sakura looked at her with suspicion, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you heal him?" The tears fell from her eyes as rage pillowed in her chest. "Why weren't you there helping him? Why didn't you keep him from dieing?"

"He went alone."

Hinata's rage was silenced as she choked a quaking gasp. "He went alone?"

Sakura gazed away from her into the storm. "The akatsuki arrived."

Hinata trembled, "The people who kidnapped the Kazekage?"

"Yes." Sakura was crying again.

"What would they want with Naruto?"

Sakura's gaze snapped back to her, her green orbs blazing with rage and tears. "You don't know do you? And you say your in love with Naruto," Sakura shook her head in disgust. "You wouldn't love him anymore if you knew."

"I would too," Hinata stammered, taken aback. "I love Naruto!"

Sakura gazed at her. Her eyes seemed empty except for the tears. "Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Naruto was different. Didn't you see that he was lonely, that everyone hated him? Didn't you ever wonder why that was?"

"I…I…" The Hyuuga was unsure of how to reply. "Of course I did!" Hinata was angry, and she was surprised at herself by how steady her voice was. She was standing up for herself: that was something Naruto taught her.

"If you noticed then why didn't you help him?" Sakura's emerald eyes looked deep into Hinata's silver ones.

"Why didn't you?"

"But you loved him." She was right. Hinata looked away. Sakura was right. Why didn't she help Naruto? Hinata had always stood back and watched him from afar. She had always wished him well, but she never actually stood up and helped him.

Hinata hung her head. "That doesn't matter," her voice was strong, and she held her head up. Her eyes were like two shimmering moons when the lightening lit up sky. "I love him!"

This time it was Sakura who was taken aback. Hinata _had_ grown. "I'm even more at fault then you are," Sakura admitted after a thoughtful pause. "I hated Naruto. I actually blamed him for Sasuke's leaving, in the beginning at least."

Sakura hung her head, not daring to look Hinata in the eye. Tears streamed from their eyes as they stood in silence.

Then Hinata reached forward and pulled the shivering Sakura into a hug. "You have it harder then I. You've lost both Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura sobbed onto Hinata's shoulder. "Sasuke's still alive at least." Hinata nodded solemnly. "Naruto didn't deserve to be hated. It wasn't his fault that the third Hokage-"Sakura stopped herself.

Hinata stepped back from her confused. "What?"

Sakura blinked and looked at her, the emotion in her eyes unreadable. Then she sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Naruto would want you to know," she said almost inaudible.

Hinata waited, the rain making her numb. She didn't feel it any longer. The wind whipped her hair into her eyes, but she left it there. She held her hands together, rubbing them just to be doing something. She shifted her weight as lightening struck once more, lighting up Sakura's gaunt face.

"Hinata, no one is supposed to know."

"What is it?" Hinata was beginning to become impatient; it was a new feeling for the usually patient girl.

"Do you know the story of the nine-tailed fox?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she inhaled the frozen air with a gasp. Everything made sense now. Naruto's dual chakras, his changing eyes, the stripes on his cheeks, the way he changed when he went in battle, the reason why everyone hated him. Everything was coming together. Naruto was just like Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand.

"Do you still love him now?" Sakura's tone was accusing.

"Did _you_ when you found out?" Hinata whispered back. Sakura barely heard the question over the rumble of thunder and the pounding of the rain.

Sakura hung her head once more. "It made me hate him even more." Hinata stared at her. "My father was killed by the nine-tailed fox."

"My grandmother and my mother were killed by the nine-tailed fox as well as many others of my family," Hinata said quietly. "But I can never hate Naruto." She saw his face smiling at her in her mind. She remembered when he held her after a long day of training; she remembered every detail about him. "I can never hate him, it doesn't matter what is inside of him. He's not the nine-tailed fox," her voice was stronger then she felt. "He's Naruto, and I love him."

Sakura turned away from her, almost in shame. "Then I guess you're stronger then I am."

The pink haired female walked away back into the storm from winch she came, and Hinata stood there. "I may love him, but he loved you Sakura," she whispered to the storm.

**An/ Well? What did ya think? Hmmm? Was it good for my first fanfiction in over maybe a year? I'm pretty proud of myself. But I must say this will be my last and only fanfiction for the rest of my life. This is my goodbye to Naruto and all the animes I watched and the mangas I read. Soo, yeah, bye bye!**

**P.s. I can't leave without telling you about the song that inspired the mood for this! It was The Only Medicine, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Love ya, bye! **


End file.
